Laurence Fishburne
Laurence John Fishburne III (ur. 30 lipca 1961 roku w Augusta w stanie Georgia) – amerykański aktor, producent i reżyser. Życiorys Wczesne lata Jest synem Laurence’a Fishburne’a II, który pracował jako strażnik więzienny w Bronksie, i Hattie, nauczycielki szkoły średniej. Gdy dorastał jego rodzice rozeszli się, a matka przeniosła się na Brooklyn. Ojciec spotykał się z synem raz w miesiącu. Jego ojcem chrzestnym był Maurice Anthony Watson, wykładowca uczelni. Kariera Miał 10 lat gdy trafił na scenę New Federal Theatre w Nowym Jorku, wcielając się w rolę młodego fana baseballu. Od tamtej pory nieprzerwanie rozwijał swoją karierę aktorską. W wieku 12 lat pojawił się po raz pierwszy na małym ekranie jako Joshua West Hall, adoptowany syn kapitana policji w operze mydlanej ABC Tylko jedno życie (One Life to Live, 1973). Na dużym ekranie zadebiutował dwa lata później w dramacie Kukurydziana buła, Hrabia i ja (Cornbread, Earl and Me, 1975). W 1975 roku powrócił na scenę New Federal Theatre w spektaklu Sekcja D (Section D) jako Tony Pridgeon. W 1976 wraz z grupą Negro Ensemble Company wystąpił jako Solomon Barton na scenie off-Broadwayu w przedstawieniu Eden. Po ukończeniu 15 roku życia, został zaangażowany do roli G.I. w dramacie wojennym Czas apokalipsy (Apocalypse Now, 1979) Francisa Forda Coppoli, który potem powierzył mu role w swoich filmach: Rumble Fish (1983), Cotton Club (1984) i Kamienne ogrody (Gardens of Stone, 1987). Tajniki aktorstwa poznawał w nowojorskiej szkole średniej Julia Richman High School i Akademii Lincoln Square. Następnie dołączył do obsady pięcioodcinkowego komediowego serialu wojennego NBC The Six O'Clock Follies (1980) i pojawił się w jednym z odcinków serialu M*A*S*H (1982) jako kapral Dorsey. Zagrał niewielką rolę Swaina w dramacie Stevena Spielberga Kolor purpury (The Color Purple, 1985) z Whoopi Goldberg. Podjął współpracę ze Spikiem Lee na planie komediodramatu muzycznego Szkolne oszołomienie (School Daze, 1988). Telewidzowie mogli go dostrzec popularnym serialu NBC Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice, 1986) oraz w roli kowboja Curtisa w komediowym programie dla dzieci CBS Pee-Wee's Playhouse (1987). Zwrócił na siebie uwagę krytyków filmowych rolą kochającego ojca, strzegącego swojego syna przed zgubnymi wpływami gangu w dramacie kryminalnym Johna Singletona Chłopaki z sąsiedztwa (Boyz N The Hood, 1991). W 1992 roku odebrał nagrody teatralne – Tony Award, Drama Desk, Outer Critics Circle Award oraz Theater World Award za rolę erupcyjnego Sterlinga Johnsona, byłego kelnera, którą po raz pierwszy zagrał w Yale Repertory Theatre w sztuce Augusta Wilsona Dwa pociągi wyścigowe (Two Trains Running) przeniesionej na scenę broadwayowską. Wielkim sukcesem na kinowym ekranie okazała się autentyczna postać amerykańskiego muzyka, producenta i poszukiwacza talentów Ike'a Turnera Seniora, okrutnego męża Tiny Turner (Angela Bassett) w biograficznym dramacie muzycznym Briana Gibsona Tina (What's Love Got to Do With It?, 1993). Rola ta przyniosła mu nominację do Oscara. W 1993 roku otrzymał nagrodę Emmy za występ w programie Tribeca. W roku 1995 debiutował na scenie off-Broadwayu jako scenarzysta i reżyser teatralny spektaklem Riff-Raff. Został po raz drugi laureatem nagrody Emmy jako producent telewizyjnego dramatu wojennego HBO Miss Evers' Boys (1997). W 1999 roku wystąpił w roli króla Henryka II w broadwayowskim przedstawieniu Lew w zimie (The Lion in Winter). Sławę przyniosła mu rola Morfeusza w trylogii sci-fi Matrix (1999), Matrix Reaktywacja (The Matrix Reloaded, 2002) i Matrix Rewolucje (The Matrix Revolutions, 2003). Życie prywatne W 1985 poślubił Hajnę O. Moss (ur. 1963), kierowniczkę obsady, którą poznał przez Spike’a Lee, z którą ma syna Langstona (ur. 1987) i córkę Montanę (ur. 7 września 1991; jej ojcem chrzestnym jest Martin Sheen). Jednak w 1992 rozwiódł się. Jego towarzyszką życia była Victoria Dillard (1992). 20 września 2002 roku w Nowym Jorku Fishburne ożenił się ponownie z aktorką Giną Torres (ur. 1969), z którą wcześniej romansował w 1995 i związał w roku 2000. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy